


Unconditionally

by Median



Series: Love and Determination [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphyne, Bar, F/F, Fluff, Karaoke, Katy Perry - Freeform, My first fic, No Smut, One-Shot, Unconditionally, dont judge pls, drunk papyrus, im inexperienced, proposal, undyne sings, wtf I can't even tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Median/pseuds/Median
Summary: Even though half the people in the bar are piss-drunk and there's broken glass on the floor, Undyne makes a decision she won't regret, and Alphys will make sure of that.---Is mah furst fik pls dun jurge meh





	Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Lol good luck getting this one to get popular hun.

It had been about a 2 years on the surface, and Undyne still couldn't believe it. She was at a bar, with all the people she cared about, celebrating her 26th birthday, surrounded by humans and monsters alike. Of course, the situation wasn't completely ideal. There was a little bit of broken glass in the center of the floor, and for some reason the human employees refused to clean it up, so walking around and talking to everyone wasn't much of an option. The karaoke machine was being hogged by Mettaton, who, surprisingly, no one was paying any attention to.

Well, at least the bartender didn't ask for any IDs. Not that it mattered, they were all obviously adults. Except Papyrus, who could be mistaken as 19 or 20, but it's not like the bartenders could get arrested for something like that. Wait, now that she thought about it, where the hell is Papyrus?

Undyne turned around in her chair, facing the dance floor and scanned the crowd several times, she just couldn't seem to find him. It shouldn't be that hard to spot a seven foot skeleton in a small club. It wasn't even that crowded. She gave up looking for him, and as she was about to just turn around and order another drink she heard a loud slam, that would've gotten everyone's attention, had the humans on the dance floor not been too drunk to care. Not that she was judging, as she was pretty tipsy herself.

She looked to see where the sound had came from and saw that the men's restroom door had been harshly thrown open, causing it to leave a slight dent in the wall.

Papyrus walked two steps out of the bathroom, and collapsed on his face.

She was just about to run and help him up, but Sans ran there before she could. The elder brother hadn't been drinking anything that night, but Papyrus obviously had. What exactly had that lazy skeleton been doing? She looked over to where Sans had run from and saw a flustered Alphys sitting at a table for two, all by herself.  
To anyone else, they would've seen her as an awkward weeb with no idea what to do in a social situation. But to Undyne, she was the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth.

Right then and there, Undyne made a decision that, despite how many drinks she had, she'd probably remember in the morning. And despite being a little tipsy, she was still quite fearful. She's never had anyone to judge or challenge her to do something like THIS, because even though she wouldn't admit it, to herself and others alike..

She's never sung in front of anyone before..

Welp, gotta do everything at least once.

\---

Why the hell was she so flustered? She was completely fine just sitting on her own, watching the humans on the dance floor drunkenly dance, while an obnoxious robot sings, and a skeleton helps his younger (and seemingly more drunk) brother get off the floor and stand on his feet. But she wasn't completely fine, of course she wasn't, because she was so high-maintenance she couldn't even sit by herself for two minutes without getting anxious.

Why the hell did any of her friends hang out with her? Why had she even showed up?  
Oh yeah, it was because of Undyne. As soon as Undynes name came to mind, she couldn't help but smile, a little less flustered. How the love of her life managed to love her back, was a complete mystery to Alphys. Now that she thought about it, where the hell is Undyne?

She looked and her eyes immediately rested on the smiling fish-woman sitting at the bar ordering what seems to be her 4th drink. She could stare at her beautiful smiling face all day, but she won't, because she could make eye contact, and eye contact is to be avoided at all costs. Mutual feelings or not, eye contact is not good.

As she was about to reluctantly avert her gaze, Undyne started to stand, making her way towards Mettaton, who was about to finish his last song and get off the stage.

She expected her to go up to the glamorous robot and tell him to shut up, but instead she went over to the human operating the karaoke machine and whispered something into their ear. The human nodded, and smiled as Undyne walked up to the stairs leading up to the stage.

As Mettaton walked of the stage, finishing his final song, Undyne seemed to hesitate as she walked up the steps. Wait, hold on.

UNDYNE was walking up to the stage.

UNDYNE was standing at the mic.

UNDYNE pointed at the human, signaling for him to do something.

Holy shit.

Was Undyne going to sing?

Nobody has even thought about asking her if she could sing. Nevertheless, there she was, preparing to sing as the human at the karaoke machine fiddled with the computer. Every monster at the bar was staring at the stage, and all for the same reason. Alphys barely had any time to even began processing this was all actually happening before the music started playing. She hadn't heard this song before, but she was too focused on Undyne to try and recognize it.

_Oh no, did I get to close?_

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

_All your insecurities._

_All the dirty laundry._

_Never made me blink one time._

Wow. Needless to say, she was the best singer Alphys had ever heard in her life. She didn't care about the giant group that had menifested it's was to the edge of the stage, all staring at the fish-lady in awe. There was only one word to describe how she felt in that moment: entranced.

\---

_Unconditional_

_Unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

God, she couldn't believe this was happening. She was actually standing up here singing a song for Alphys. Nevermind the fact she was in front of a crowd a people and was probably singing terribly, she didn't care. She was just looking at Alphys. Only one word could describe how she felt in that moment: entranced.

\---

Almost everyone was staring at her. Sans was still helping Papyrus stand and neither of them had noticed it was Undyne who was singing so incredibly.

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are all worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I'd do it all because I love you_

_I love you!_

Everyone was watching. Sans had looked up once he noticed that a very drunk Papyrus had been focused on something, regardless of the fact he was, well, beyond tipsy. It was basically impossible to look away at this point.

_Unconditional_

_Unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_Cause I will love you_

_Unconditionally_

Despite being absolutely terrified, she sang on. She had her eyes focused on Alphys for the entirety of the song, and she wasn't going to look away anytime soon. Right now, it was her world.

_So open up your heart and just let it be free_

_Open up your heart and just let it be free_

_Open up your heart and just let it be free_

_Open up your heart_

As the music slowed down, Undyne slowly walked towards the edge of the stage. It wasn't much of a stage, since it didn't lift off the ground much. She stood there at the edge and closed her eyes.

_Acceptance is the key to be_

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

As she sang the last line, she slowly looked up at Alphys and made eye contact. They stared at each other. Then the music started to pick up.

_Unconditional_

_Unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_And there is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_Cause I will love you unconditionally_

She detached the wireless mic from the stand and jumped of the stage. She started to walk in Alphys' direction.

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_I will love you_

_Unconditionally_

She was now right in front of Alphys, and as soon as the song ended, a loud applause could be heard ringing out through the entire room. Everyone was cheering loudly. But whether or not they cheered of heckled, neither Alphys nor Undyne cared about. All Alphys cared about was the shining rock on a golden band in front of her. And all Undyne cared about was whether or not she would say yes. Undyne, for the first time in forever, was terrified.

Alphys, however, had a different train of thought.

Even though they were in a bar celebrating Undynes' birthday, and half of their friends were piss-drunk, it was the perfect moment for them.

So Alphys decided to give Undyne the best birthday gift she could give.

Her love.

Forever.

"Yes!"

And then again, cheers rang out.

**Author's Note:**

> HUR HUR HUR PROPOSALS ARE CUTE!  
> Anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING TO THE END WHOEVER YOU ARE!!! And a kudos and comment would be nice, I welcome all criticism (professionally tho asshole) and support cause I know you all are just lookin for a good story. Am doing I've been reading fan fictions forever, so why not write one? ANOTHER ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this story and if you have any prompts I welcome all Soriel, Papyton, and Alphyne prompts. 
> 
> YES I KNOW IM A SUCKY AUTHOR AND I CANT EVEN BE CLASSIFIED AS AN AUTHOR SINCE I WROTE ONE SHIT STORY THAT I WORKED REALLY HARD ON BUT YOU DONT HAVE TO TELL ME 30 MILLION TIMES SO INSTEAD OF EGGING YOU ON IF YOU WANT A RESPONSE TO YOUR MEAN COMMENT LOOK HERE AND KNOW THAT I ONLY TAKE CONTRUSCTIVE CRITISISM AND I DONT GIVE A FLYING SHIT IF I WRITE LIKE A TWELVE YEAR OLD CAUSE I KNOW SOME GOOD TWELVE YEAR OLD WRITERS ANYWAYS I GOTTA GO AND KILL MYSELF ILL SEE YOU LATER GO FUCK YOURSELF AND I LOVE YOU GOODBYE BABIES!


End file.
